


Bending

by wicked_little_thing



Series: Collection [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_little_thing/pseuds/wicked_little_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He draws the cloth over his bow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending

He draws the cloth over his bow.

Taking his time, he swipes up and then down with all the care and grace of a feline tending to their cub.

Once satisfied, he stands and steps to the window in one fluid movement, his chair protesting the absence of a warning. He raises his violin and rests it beneath his chin, looking down onto the streetlight-showered street.

London is restless. Shapes dart about in the shadows cast by surface light, hissing and humming.

Something is building, but for now the city is blind and trembling, shuddering with each breath.

His bow slides across the violin. The first strains fill the waiting flat with wonder, desperation, hope. The scent of brewed tea lingers. The air is warm, gentle, a second skin.

His silhouette is tall and elegant and sways slightly with the ebb and flow, dressing gown following his lead in a slow dance without hesitation.

His face is divided between the darkness of the flat and the light of the streets. Eyes closed, he plays by feel, letting the music settle the noise that has been stirring through the halls of his mind palace.

The music splinters into a screech and cuts off.

He inhales, then exhales, blinking his eyes open again.

He sees his divided reflection.

He observes the city bending.


End file.
